A Pacifica and Dipper story
by RobertDaller
Summary: Pacifica calls stating her date at a fair has canceled on her, and that she wants Dipper to be her substitute, but Dipper finds he's fallen in love with her, and wants to win her something at the fair so that she'll remember this night forever, but everything he gets, she already has, and Dipper realizes the only one she doesn't, can only be won by playing a very familiar balltoss.


This is a one shot.  
I write a lot of Wendipper, well..some of you may not know this about me,  
but I actually ship Dipcifica just as much as I ship Wendipper.  
It took me a while, but the ship grew on me, and so, I like them both,  
this might surprise you considering how against Dipcifica my Mermabel fanfic seems to be.  
but I only ship Mabel with Mermando.  
only Mermando.  
STAY AWAY BILL!  
STAY AWAY!  
anyway...  
I am writing this, because my brain is still trying to come up with idea's for my other fanfics, and original stories.  
but currently, to no avail.  
so right now you get this.  
and that unoriginal title right there is a call back to my first one-shot, and earliest fanfic that is currently uploaded here. 'A WENDY and Dipper story'  
this doesn't mean no this doesn't mean i've gone from shipping Wendipper to Dipcifica, as a reminder, the still unfinished fanfiction I called 'Real Mystery of Gravity Falls' is uploaded to Deviantart, as well as the semi-finished fanfic Super Gravity Falls.

My Deviantart is the same name as my account here, in case anyone was wondering.  
this fanfic was supposed to take place not long after the newest episode, i'm not going to mention 'Grunkle Ford' right now, cause i'm still not totally sure where they're going with it, and this is just a one-shot, not a crazy 'end all be all AU thing' like I do a lot.  
so there's no need for me to contradict canon.

Now will all that out of the way,  
LET'S BEGIN!

Dipper's POV It was a normal day in Gravity Falls Oregon,  
well as normal as it gets in this crazy monster infested town.

I was in my bed sound asleep, whens suddenly.

My sister comes in with... CYMBALS?!"  
she slams them together "WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND BAKEY!"

I get off the bed "Mabel, where did you get those?"

She smiles at me "GRUNKLE STAN BOUGHT THEM FOR ME! AREN'T THEY AWESOME?!"

I rub my eyes "Uh huh... can you quiet down? I just got up."

The two of us then hear the phone ring downstairs.  
Stan answers it.

"Hello?...  
Oh, it's YOU.  
What do you want?...  
uh huh... uh huh... yeah..."

The two of us run downstairs.  
Stan looks to me "It's for you."

I grab the phone "Who are you and what do you want?"

The voice on the other line replies "Is that anyway to greet someone on the phone?"

It was none other than Pacifica Northwest.  
"O-oh! h-hey Pacifica!  
sorry... i've got a bit of a HEADACHE."

I state angrily looking at Mabel.  
she shrugs, and starts playing her cymbals again.

Pacifica groans "AGH, WHAT IS THAT?!"

I reply "Hold on one second."

I then run outside, where the noise can't be heard.  
"Hey, sorry about that, Grunkle Stan thought it was a good idea to get Mabel a pair of cymbals."

She laughs "Ahahahahahahahaha, it's fine.. really."

I reply shocked "Really? I half-expected to bad mouth her in someway."

She sighs "Dipper I...  
i'm sorry about all that... I-"

I reply again "Hey, don't worry about it,  
she forgives you, so I forgive you.  
it practically never happened."

Even without seeing her face I could somehow tell she was smiling.  
"T-thanks...  
H-hey, I was wondering,  
there's this fair on the other side of town, and my parents had this date set up for me...  
but he uuh... he had to cancel on us."

I smile "R-really?  
why would he cancel on you? I woulda thought your parents could've paid him or something."

She replies "I..I don't know,  
soo... are you free oorrrr?"

I respond swiftly "WAIT...Are you asking ME on a date?"

She replies again "I uumm.. I guess so,  
but just... y'know, as a substitute or whatever... not a serious um.."

I respond again "I got ya... soo... when should we pick you up?"

I could practically hear her blush over the phone "You guys don't have to do that Dipper, really..  
Uum... it's around 2 tommorow."

I reply once more "It's no problem, I want us to,  
alright, see ya then!"

She laughs "Haha, bye."

I hang up.

Mabel then jumps out of no where and glomps me.  
"OH MY GOSH YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS."

I blush "M-MABEL?! HOW MUCH OF THAT CONVERSATION DID YOU HEAR?!"

She replies with a wide smile "Only all of it."

I sigh "Look Mabel, it's nothing serious,  
i'm just filling in for her boyfriend, it's not like I lay awake at night THINKING ABOUT HER."

And contrary to my statement, that same night I laid awake, thinking about her.  
When I managed to go to sleep.

All I did was dream about her.

Mabel was right, I had fallen in love with her.  
but she was only using me as a substitute...what was I supposed to do?

Let's skip time a bit shall we?

Stan had just driven to go pick Pacifica up, with me in the car.  
She came out of the really large gate of her mansion.

I was sitting on the left side of the back, Pacifica sitting right next to me.  
I blushed slightly

We got out of the car, I opened her door for her.  
she blushed, and kneeled over saying "Thank you.."

Stan rolled his eyes, and drove off as fast as he could.

I took her out to the fair, and she looked around.  
"Wow... I had forgotten how...commonplace this fair was...  
no offense."

I roll my eyes "None taken, I kinda agree, because this looks a lot like the Mystery Fair,  
then again... Grunkle Stan might've been ripping THESE people off.

but hey, i'm sure we'll have some fun!"

And so, we did a few things across the fair together, I won her a few prizes, but to each one she looked rather...unimpressed,  
I could tell she was happy I went through the trouble of winning it for her, and she even tried to act impressed, but it was just for my sake.  
truth was she had probably had a billion of everyone of these animals.

We did a few other things across the fair as well, the tunnel of love and corndogs was fun, and we rode a ferris wheel.  
we had lots of fun, but I just wish I could get her something...something that'd help her remember this date forever.

We smiled and laughed she looked to me.  
"Man i've been having so much fun Dipper!"  
she hugs me "But hold on one second, I gotta go to the bathroom."

She leaves, and I stand in wait, trying my best to whistle.  
WHen this guy walks up, he was around my age, but with thicker muscles,  
he wore a solid colored brown cap, and a green shirt, with brown pants.  
he looked to me.  
"So you're Northwest's new boyfriend huh?"

I gulp "Uuhh well... we're on a date,  
i-if that's what you mean.  
who are you?"

He replies "I'm the guy she was SUPPOSED to bring to this stupid fair,  
until she decided she wanted you instead."

I stand in shock "WHAT?"

He screams "DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

He then punches me, giving me a black eye.

I fall to the ground.

Pacifica comes back "DIPPER!"

She rushes in front of me.  
"STOP!"

The man just stands there "Excuse me?..  
bah, whatever, I can't risk hurting your pretty little face,  
I don't wannna get my pants sued off."

He walks away she picks me up, and takes me to the nearest chair.  
She cries on my shoulder "I'm so sorry Dipper... this is all my fault."

I put my arm around her "H-hey...it's ok...  
...why did you lie to me though?"

She tries to rub the tears out of her eyes "The truth is...  
I was afraid you didn't like me,  
so I pretended this was a favor, I thought since you were such a...good guy,  
you might do it for me, and find out you really DO like me...  
but now you probably just think i'm a jerk."

I sigh "Pacifica...  
I would've gone on this date regardless,  
I liked you before, and I still like you now."

She smiles "R-really?"

She hugs me again

I reply "And hey, it's just a black eye, no harm done, i'll heal up in no time.  
y'know I gave a friend of mine a black eye once, and she-...

PACIFICA!  
There's one game here we haven't played!"

I grab her by the arm, and pull her away.  
She screams "GAH! DIPPER! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

I drag her all around the fair, looking for that one game, and I finally find it.  
the ball toss.

I pant "Here..it is..."

She looks up "WOW! I DON'T HAVE AN ANIMAL LIKE THAT!  
I don't know if it's a duck or a panda... but I want one!"

The man gives Dipper the ball.  
"You only get one shot."

I nod "This time I know."

I aim the ball I start to get a little worried.  
last time I played this same game, fate was against me,  
no matter what I did, I always gave the person next to me a black eye,  
and this time that person is Pacifica.

If I give Pacifica a black eye, what if she thinks i'm only doing this to get revenge? and give her a black eye back?

No.  
I'M GONNA DO IT.

I throw the ball to the best of my abilities, and manage to knock all the pins down.  
and just like last time, the ball is flung toward us.

But this time, I was prepared.  
"DUCK!"

She's still looking at the plush.  
"Are you sure it's not a panda?"

I push her down, and the ball misses her, hitting the guy from earlier.  
"OW!"

I pull her up, and we both laugh.  
The man gives Pacifica the plush.  
"And this is for you." He says

She then hugs me once more.  
"Thanks Dipper... now i'll have something to remember this by forever..  
hey uumm...  
do you wanna.. do this again sometime?"

I reply "Anytime you want,  
come by the Mystery Shack, our door's always open.  
well not literally.. but y'know."

She laughs "Thanks...  
I will.."

We then see Grunkle Stan drive up, and he drives us both back home, we wave goodbye as we part ways.

END OF STORY aaaaaaaaaaaawwww, sweet enough to rot your teeth out isn't it? XD 


End file.
